Care
by AntiChrist18
Summary: Calex oneshot. Alex comforts Casey when she finds her sick on her return home from for work, then she realizes something..


I walk in the door late that evening, my mind hurting- ever have one of those days where you aren't just physically stiff and sore, but your mind hurts too? I blink rapidly, trying take away the stinging pain from my eyes, I'm ready now to just fall into bed.

I toss my bag on the hall floor and as I make my way towards our bedroom I realize the living room light is still on? I check my watch- it's 11pm and when Casey's home before me I know she's in bed early. She wouldn't still be up?

I push open the door and when I look around the room I scowl- she's not there?

I walk in a little farther and when I do get in that bit more I see her, wrapped up on the couch in a big duvet, groaning gently in her sleep. She looks horrible- no, she looks beautiful but she does look deathly sick. Her eyes and nose are a bright red which really highlights how dull and grey her face has turned

I sit onto our couch beside her and I wrap my arm around her waist, resting my hand against her clammy forehead- Jesus she has a fever.

I go out to the kitchen and grab a couple of aspirin and a glass of water for her, my poor baby, she's really not well. I go back in to her and wake her as softly as I can "Casey honey, wake up. Baby, I have some aspirin for you"

She groans again, louder this time, as her eyes crack open "Oh.. Alex" she sounds so drained and I move a little closer to her, kissing her cheek

"Hiya baby... you don't look too great. How're you feeling?"

She shakes her head "Not good"

"Why're you on the couch?" I ask and she curls further into the duvet, pulling it over her head to stop the light

"'Cause, I didn't want to get the bed all covered in sick" she gestures to the waste bucket at the side of the couch and I sigh, she's worse than I thought

"Okay sweetheart, as nice a thought as that was I want you to take these" I hold out the aspirin and continue "then come to bed" I tell her and she shakes her head

"I can't, I'll be sick again-"

I lift her into my arms, duvet and all and I attempt to make my way up the hall, which isn't the easiest with the duvet falling in front of my eyes at times

"I don't mind if you're sick again, we can change the bed sheets if we have to but at least you'll be comfortable" I tell her and she leans in closely to rn as I open the bedroom door

"Thank you Ally" she's slightly clingy, but it's nice, she gets like this when she's sick and if I'm honest I enjoy taking care of her

I lay her down against the cool satin sheets and I run my hand through her sweat soaked hair "It's no problem baby, I wish you'd have been in here in the first place, you and I both know that couch is horribly lumpy"

That makes her laugh a little bit and I cover her over a little with our fleece blanket, at her insistence. She said she was far too warm to handle our heavy duvet and this concerned me, usually Casey cocoons herself into the duvet- she wouldn't be a person who's most comfortable being chilly

I pull the duvet up to her waist, I don't want her to be cold when her temperature does eventually go down

"This is so much nicer here" Casey breathes out and I nod in agreement

"As I said darling, you should've been here from the start. When did you start feeling sick anyway? When I called this evening you seemed okay?" I ask and she shakes her head

"No, I felt okay when you called but then later on I started to feel sick"

"I would've come home if I'd known you were this bad-" she cuts me off, catching my hand in her own and squeezing it weakly

"I'm not taking you from work and anyway, I'm not that bad. I'll be better once I sleep it off"

I hum, disagreeing with her, if she wasn't feeling well she should've called me, I can see her point though, I'm sure if the rolls were reversed I wouldn't have called her "Sleep then sweetheart, I'll be right here" I comfort her as I lay in beside her

She rests her head on my shoulder and as I trace my fingers through her hair I can't help but smile to myself. When I walked in earlier I was ready to fall down I was so tired and now I'm ready to sit up watching over her, I wouldn't sleep knowing she isn't well, I want to be awake in case she needs me or something happens.

I love her.

I love Casey Novak with all my heart.

Yeah, I'm going to need to do something about that, aren't I? Don't get me wrong, she's a wonderful girlfriend but she'd make an even better wife.

I look down at her now slumbering and I kiss her lips gently "I love you Case"

_-and I plan on telling you everyday of your life _


End file.
